1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colorimetric-data correcting method for correcting calorimetric data obtained by measuring color patches printed by a printing device, a conversion-table creating method for creating a conversion table used to convert inputted color image data into printing data based on the calorimetric data that has been corrected according to the colorimetric-data correcting method, and a computer program for implementing these methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Color printers, color copiers, and other color image forming devices convert inputted color image data such as RGB (red, green, and blue) values into printing data such as CMY (cyan, magenta, and yellow) values to be outputted.
A look-up table (LUT) is used to convert the RGB values to the CMY values. Since the LUT is dependent on each device (device-dependent), the LUT is generally created for each device. A method of creating an LUT is disclosed in Japanese patent application publication (kokai) No. HEI-8-275007.